The Go Jetters Get Scared Shrekless/Transcript
This is the film transcript for The Go Jetters get Scared Shrekless. Script Opening title, "The Go Jetters Get Scared Shrekless", was shown on a pumpkin as leaves blew around it Teenage Trick or Treater #1: Run! Run for your life! screaming Teenage Trick or Treater #2: Oh! Keep away! Teenage Trick or Treater #3: Take it! Teenage Trick or Treater #2: Keep away! Teenage Trick or Treater #3: Take all of it! Teenage Trick or Treater #1: The monster took my shoe! teenage Trick or Treater throws his bag of candy and run. Then, the shadows, which are the Ogre Triplets The Ogre Triplets: Candy! Felicia: Yay, treats! I love treats! Ogre Triplets eats some candy and Shrek chuckles Shrek: Felicia! Felicia: Hi, Daddy. Shrek: That was a nice grip you had on that big fat kid. Farkle, excellent work with your teeth. Fergus: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Shrek: Fergus, my lad. You're gonna have to work on your timing. All in all, not bad for your first Halloween. Fiona: They're growing up so fast. And look who's got first clump of hair? Shrek: Oh, did you see? Farkle got him on the ankle. Fiona: But, what about Little Fergus? Shrek: Nothing yet. Fiona: Oh, that's all right, sweetie. Mama didn't get a scare this year either. Shrek: Fear not, my love. The night is still young. the door opened Hold the phone. Who left the door open? door is an open to dark inside the house Fiona: You don't think anyone's inside. Shrek: Now, who'd be stupid enough to break into an ogre's house? Shrek, Fiona and their children enters their house, it was dark Shrek: Huh? the light comes on, revealing Shrek's friends and the Go Jetters in Halloween costumes trying to scare Shrek and his family Donkey: Aaaah! Zoc: Boo! Pinocchio (Shrek): on a rope making scary babbling Kyan: like a werewolf Foz: Bat Foz, heading into the night to save the day. Xuli: like a witch Lars: like a bat Shrek: Wow. Terrifying. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep now. Fiona: Happy Halloween, everyone. gang sighs with dismay Kyan: I thought you said this would scare them. closes a curtain on Pinocchio Pinocchio (Shrek): Hey! I worked hard on this costume! nose grows Oh. Hehe. Zoc: Uh, actually, you didn't. Foz: Admit it, Shrek. Weren't you even just a little bit scared? Fiona: Ogres don't get scared, Foz. We do the scaring. Shrek: That's why we're the kings of Halloween. Kyan: Ha-ha-ha. Not for long. I bet we could find something that could scare the pants out of you! Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): That would scare me. Shrek: What's he on about, Donkey? Donkey: Kyan's talking about all of us. Telling scary stories all night long. Kyan: That's right. There's no way scaring you won't be aced. Foz: That's right. Stories that will make your blood run cold. Donkey: Yeah! Puss In Boots: Stories to terrify you. Lars: Exactly. Puss In Boots: And whoever lasts for the night, shall be named the king of Halloween. Shrek: I accept. Donkey: We doubly accept! Shrek: Who else wants to join our little contest? Kyan: Totally gonna ace it! Gingy: I'm in! One of the three little pigs: Ja! Vundivah! Three Blind Mice: Huzzah! Ubercorn: Funky! Xuli: Count me in! Fiona: I think I should go take the kids to scare a few more trick or treaters. Shrek: Will I see you later? Fiona: The night is still young. takes Farkel, Felicia and Fergus outside Puss in Boots: I shall begin. Once upon a midnight, deary... Donkey: There was this crazy albino guy with a hook and he lived in a mirror. And if you look at him, you'll wake up in a bathtub full of ice with your kidneys gone! Kyan: Pfft. That's not a scary story. Donkey of the chair This is a scary story. throat, in a menacing tone of voice It was a dark and stormy night... Shrek: I didn't say we're doing this here. Kyan: Huh? Donkey: What? Shrek: You name the terms. I name the place. Doneky: Okay, fine. Where are we gonna do this? scene cuts to Duloc which is now run down and abandoned Gingy: Castle Duloc? Donkey: Oh, ha-ha. Real funny, Shrek. Kyan: Yeah, laugh it up. Little Pig 2: But this is where Lord Farquaad lived. Little Pig 1: Ya. Und died. Pinoccio (Shrek): I've heard that it's haunted by his ghost. Shrek: If you're all too scared to put on big boy pants and go in, I'll just claim my winnings and be on my way. Donkey: Wait a minute! We can last in there just as long as you can. Shrek: Fine. Come on then. opens the gate and soon, they are in Duloc Donkey: Hold up, Shrek. You can’t just go barging in some creepy, spooky joint like you own the place. Foz: Besides, spooky abandoned town plus ghost of Lord Farquaad running around equals paranormal activity happening at any moment. Xuli: chuckles Foz, there's no such thing as ghosts. Shrek: And why not? It's not like there's anyone here to stop us. Kyan: I still don't know about this, Shrek. You know... Whole creepy house-of-wax vibe goin' on in here. Shrek: Oh. Look. It's that little thingy you loved so much. Remember? pulls the lever and the Welcome to Duloc (creepy version) starts playing Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc~ It's a creepy town~ What was once pristine~ Now is all run-down~ We will chop off your head~ And then laugh when you're dead~ Duloc is a creepy place~ Come on in, what the heck~ Fall right down, break your... Face~ cowers behind Lars and Gingy poops jellybeans Duloc is, Duloc is~ Duloc is a creepy place~ pulls Kyan and Donkey in for a photo. A flash happens and their picture slides out all wonky and distorted which the words GET OUT written in blood Creepy whispering voice: Get out! Lars: Yeah? Well think again, creepy whispering voice! Cause we're coming in whether you like it or not. Shrek: Ooh. Let's do that again. Donkey, Kyan and Foz: NO! in the castle, Shrek lights a fireplace Shrek: Well, then... This ought to be fun. Kyan: Pfft. Fun. Yeah, right. Puss In Boots: I find myself agreeing with boss. This looks to be an entertaining evening. Donkey: Hey, you know what? I just figured out what your costume is. You came as a kiss-up! Kyan: Yeah! Shrek: All right, all right. Buckle up, everybody. The quicker I scare the wits of you lot, the sooner I can be home cozy in my bed, unless anyone else thinks they've got what it takes. Pinocchio (Shrek): Oh, oh, oh! Pick me, pick me! I have a scary story! Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): sighs This isn't the one about you getting trapped in a petting zoo again, is it? 'Cause that's not scary. Pinocchio (Shrek): Actually, if you look at it from my perspective... Foz: Hey, guess what, Pinocchio. No one cares! lowers his head in sadness Lars: What's wrong? Kyan: I think he's still feeling brave if the Ghost of Farquaad haunts this place. Ubercorn: Anywoo. Who would go first to tell a story? Kyan's Story Kyan: I think so and it is a ??? Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Transcripts